1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutter tool assemblies, and, more particularly, to an identification system used in conjunction with a cutter tool assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machining tool such as a cutting tool is typically carried by a tool holder, which in turn is carried by a machine such as a mill, lathe, etc. It is known to provide the tool holder with an electrically readable identifier which identifies characteristics of the tool carried thereby. For example, a bar code label may be applied to the tool holder, which is then scanned using a laser scanner to identify characteristics of the tool carried by the tool holder. The characteristics may include the type of tool, particular serial number identified with the tool, time in use, etc.
It is also known to provide a non-volatile memory device within the tool holder which is interrogated by an interrogation unit using a wireless technique such as inductive coupling, etc. A problem with an identification system for cutting tools as identified above using a non-volatile memory is that the tool holder itself carries the identification data corresponding to characteristics of the cutting tool carried thereby. If the cutting tool is mistakenly coupled with the wrong cutting tool holder, then a desired cutting operation is either impossible or inaccurate.
It is also known to provide an electronically readable indicator on a cutting tool rather than the cutting tool holder for identifying characteristics associated with the cutting tool. Since the cutting tool typically includes an axial cutting face, such as on a drill bit, end face mill, etc., the electronically readable identifier is positioned on the radial periphery of the cutting tool near the base thereof outside the cutting area of the teeth, flutes, etc. A problem with positioning an electronically readable identifier on the radial periphery of the cutting tool is that the start-up acceleration, tangential velocity, as well as the radially outward centrifugal force exerted on the identifier is maximum on the radial periphery. Accelerations exerted on the electronically readable identifier may be of sufficient magnitude to cause failure over a period of time. Moreover, the radially outward centrifugal force exerted against the electronically readable identifier may cause dislocation and failure thereof.
What is needed in the art is a cutting tool assembly and system having an electronically readable identifier associated with the cutting tool which is easy to operate and program, while at the same time providing improved reliability.
The present invention provides a cutter tool assembly having a touch memory which is positioned within an axially extending recess formed in the axially end face of a bevel gear cutter head. A touch probe coupled with a personal computer allows data corresponding to characteristics of the cutting tool to be read/written to and from the touch memory.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a cutter tool assembly including a cutter head having an axial end face with an axially extending recess in the end face. A plurality of cutter blades are carried by and extend axially from the end face of the cutter head. A non-volatile memory device is disposed within the recess and affixed to the cutter head.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a method of identifying at least one characteristic associated with a cutting tool, including the steps of: providing a cutter head having an axial end face with an axially extending recess, and a plurality of cutter blades carried by and extending axially from the end face; positioning a non-volatile memory device within the recess; and affixing the non-volatile memory device to the cutter head.
An advantage of the present invention is that the non-volatile memory device in the form of a touch memory is carried directly by the cutting tool, rather than the cutting tool holder.
Another advantage is that data and power are transmitted in a wireless manner between the touch memory and the touch probe.
Yet another advantage is that the touch memory is positioned in the axial end face of the cutter head to reduce acceleration forces and centrifugal forces exerted against the touch memory, thereby improving reliability of the identification system.